In a radio communication system such as a cellular system, a radio propagation environment around a radio base station changes when buildings are constructed nearby or installation situations of neighboring base stations change after the installation of the radio base station.
Hence, it has been a common practice to collect information on a radio propagation environment on a regular basis by use of a measurement vehicle carrying measurement equipment. Specifically, the measurement vehicle measures reception quality in locations within a communication area.
Such a collection method has a problem of requiring a large number of man-hours and high costs. In view of this problem, there is proposed an approach of automating the collection work by use of a user radio terminal (see Patent Document 1). In a collection system disclosed in Patent Document 1, a radio terminal measures reception quality and location information, and a server in a network collects the reception quality and the location information from the radio terminal to analyze the information.